Bleeding Me
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: After John Morrison's death, Mike Mizanin, who's also been in the car crash, neglected, reaches out for the only person he can reach out for. Jeff Hardy. But Mike doesn't share very well. Miz/Jeff SLASH. For NeroAnne, MAH HUSBAND. :3 COMPLETE.
1. Death & Pain

**I have been torturing my love for a while with the ton of Jeff dom fics I'm making her read so I just wanted to do this one thing for her…I can SO make Jeff sub. Just that I prefer not to. And he's easy to hurt…and mah husband loves his horror, does he not? This ish a very basic plot, no SPN stuff here, people…no problem—just the very possessiveness of Miz. I can't believe that I'm taking Mike sub…and to Jeff no less. **

**This has like three parts…maybe four. Maximum five. I just don't wanna work on something lengthy and long and Jeff subbish while I have a ton of other things I wanna write. XD. That and I need to finish mah other 3,000 fics. -_- …I'll delete them all one day. **

"_**Bleeding Me"**_** is a **_**Metallica**_** song from the album **_**Load**_**, released in 1996 *a year after my birth, and a year before my sister's birth*, Track number 7...METALLICA! ME5AR3A ALAYHOOM! **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bleeding Me  
Rated: +18 – dark; probably be +18 because of darkness  
Summary: After John Morrison's death, Mike Mizanin, who's also been in the car crash, neglected, reaches out for the only person he can reach out for. Jeff Hardy. But Mike doesn't share very well. Miz/Jeff SLASH.  
Genre: Horror/Suspense

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(**bleed**ing _me_)

~ . b l e e d . ~

an echo of silence

the silence deafens

the silence kills

**(b l e e d)**

bleed

silently

like a ghost

silence

silence is

golden

**(b l e e d)**

but duct tape

is

silver

**(b l e e d…)**

silence

and we must breathe

continue to breathe

…it feels like dying

**(b l e e d…)**

duct tape

is –

the noise breaks the

silence

breaks

you

breaks

a heart

that refuses to depart

**(b l e e d…)**

~ . b l e e d . ~

**~ M I K E M I Z A N I N ~ **

~ D E A T H A N D P A I N ~

Ever since I was ten years old, I was obsessed with blood.

It was pretty. The scent of it, coppery metal…that I wanted to lick against my lips, tasted like life…it was life, was it not? The texture…the liquid, as it seeped, thin liquid…cold sweet liquid…maybe that was why I had become a cutter. To drink the blood. It felt like the most real thing in the world to feel the blood of someone…in my lips, going through my body, to take us together, to bind us together…for eternity.

Maybe that was when I started to cut Jeff in his sleep.

He was such a heavy sleeper.

And oh, I wasn't insane, not a messed up child, no, none of that at all… I used to knock down Jeff purposely, off a flight of stairs, allow him to overdose on sleeping pills, drugging his body endlessly with anesthetics and Jeff would fall asleep for hours, numb and unable to move…even if he was awake, I could've done it but then little Jeffery would report everything to Matthew and that wouldn't be a fun game, that would be tedious and stupid and besides, I loved watching him sleep…it was like him being dead, and the blood…so real…underneath my tongue, like life…

In both of us.

I drained the blood and then I waited until it would wear off and if it wasn't for the fact that Matt rarely visited us, along with my longtime fiancé, John Morrison, I wouldn't have gotten away with it. Because sometimes, Jeff would be completely drugged for days, just asleep and when he woke up, he didn't question the cuts on his body at all…but I could see the fear in his eyes as he called his Doctor and reported another case of something he 'did in his sleep'.

There was another thing I loved about Jeff.

His fear.

The way his feet would start trembling before the rest of his body, the sweet terror that shocked his eyes, it was addictive, knowing I could make someone fear me…made me feel powerful, important…and God, Jeff was so pretty when he was scared. After horror movies, he'd roll his body into a ball and bury his head into his knees. It was utterly adorable…the way his body rocked, as if he was a mere child.

Childish whimpers and whispers were what made drinking blood all the more real I suppose. That was why the criminals in the horror movies did it, no? It was why they waited for the fear…they gorged on the fear, on the terror, it wouldn't be fun if the victims took their death with courage—no, that wasn't fun at all. Not for me and little Jeffery. The sweetest part was that Jeff didn't even know he was playing in this wicked game of mine.

Twisted.

That morning, as Jeff woke up from his two-day sleep, I could've sworn he looked sick as he clutched his stomach as if he was hurting and I knew that Jeff always felt sick when something bad was about to happen. He explained that to me before…that he always felt so eerie, as if at that moment, something horrible was happening. He ate breakfast and I didn't feel like eating.

Not food anyways.

No. I wanted Jeff.

If only John could hear my thoughts right now, he'd refuse to marry someone so sick minded but I couldn't help it. It was the perfect smooth curve of his thighs that made me want to dispose of the clothing, to tear off everything, until he was bare, bare for my hands, bare for me to touch…

And then – Jeff dropped the spoon and clutched his stomach. "Imma go lie down. I think I got your fever."

I nodded towards him and told him I'd go get some medicine, not even remembering the words I was saying after they'd slipped out of my mouth as I grabbed onto the keys and I left, shutting the doors behind me and then there he was, standing there with his thin figure as his hands wrapped around my waist and his lukewarm lips pressed against my neck, he licked and kissed my neck a multitude of times before I started responding to him, kissing his neck as well, just to feel the salty flesh…this I didn't enjoy doing, the more I kissed his salty flesh, the more I wanted to tear it…I wanted to get close into him, bathe into the blood of his being, two souls to be connected…

Then John pulled apart, sighing softly. "We need to talk."

He made me feel so sick all at once. This was the same man who led me into the road of love, the first man I've ever loved and just moments ago, I was thinking of fucking his best friend's brother…my lips were pressing tightly as he took me towards his car and then, the tears just burst. He was the only person I've ever cried in front of, the first and only, I couldn't be comfortable with anyone else watching those tears cascade and he held onto me, not knowing that sweet and innocent Mike drugged Jeff, one of his closest friends ever, just to drink his blood…that made me feel incredibly bad, incredibly crushed, incredibly horrified.

John's hand ran against my hair. "What happened to you, Mike? You seem so vulnerable…"

If only he knew the thoughts that raced into my head every time I looked at Jeff, and then when I looked at Mike, the violent thoughts that were out of my reach, that just formed and formed and seemed so good but the scent of John's cologne made me forget it all, just the scent of the cologne that had become his signature scent, along with the scent of the type of soap he used…it made me feel so good to be in his arms. But I didn't deserve to be there. I wanted to die right then in his arms, just enveloped into those arms, those wings of love…

John hugged me as tight as he could have. "Keep holding onto me." I pleaded of him but then he let go.

And everything hit me. It was almost as if he didn't love me anymore to just hold me for those few moments and the tears were still falling and I couldn't stop my emotions from pouring, like rain, and I was now in the midst of the rain that burned…burned for me, burned for him and me, breaking rain… and then he kissed my lips, soft and demure…but no love…just the rain that over washed both of us, until nothing was left of us.

And everything hit me. It was almost as if he didn't love me anymore to just hold me for those few moments and the tears were still falling and I couldn't stop my emotions from pouring, like rain, and I was now in the midst of the rain that burned…burned for me, burned for him and me, breaking rain… and then he kissed my lips, soft and demure…but no love…just the rain that over washed both of us, until nothing was left of us.

He cupped my face. "I-" John cut the sentence by kissing me again.

We had sex, we loved each other…he was my first in everything I've ever known that was beautiful, he was my first roller coaster ride, he was my first Popsicle stick, he was my first chocolate coated strawberry, he was everything to me…and he was my first love, my first ever seen rainbow, bathing across the sky and I remembered those stupid times we used to spend side by side…

I was besotted with John.

Smitten with him.

And then, there was lights, lights that glowed in ultraviolet.

And then everything just broke, everything just spun out of control and I could feel myself bury my head into his chest, and his arms were around me, gripping with all his might and everything spun and everything was black and everything just hit me like a wave and I wanted to hold onto him…hold onto the last bit of happiness, the last bit of sanity left in me…

And I heard him say those words. For the first time, ever, "I love you."

"I…" I wanted to say it as well but instead, I coughed up blood…and onto his flesh, and everything was so blurry as I tried to open my eyes as I breathed, lying on top of him, the car smashed into a tree and we were bleeding…he was crushed between the glass, blood seeping from his every pore and he kissed me, 'I love you." He repeated…patting my hip, running his finger across the flesh, and laughing before coughing up a pool of blood.

But his ribcage just stopped moving up and down, and his eyes just shut and his lips were battered with blood.

And…

That was the last time I'd ever wanted to look at blood again in my life. That was the last time I'd ever want to touch anyone.

That was the last time I'd ever _love_ anyone in my life.

~ . b l e e d . ~

I still had the engagement ring around my finger.

It was now my most prized possession, I never took it off…no, it was the only thing that I wanted, the only thing that I kept on at all times…this ring…made of a diamond, and the moment that Jeff started feeling well again, it was after John had had his last breath and Matt came over to take me to the hospital.

God hated me.

He wouldn't let me go to John.

And I wanted someone…I needed someone…I needed…I needed closure and Jeff—God, Jeff was the perfect type of closure. He was the one who would patch up the holes in my body, the one that would make everything seem clear again…Jeffery Nero Hardy. The one that would make me forget.

I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Nothing more than to just keep someone alive…he was the only thing that I had right now…Matt was of no value to me—no, it was Jeff.

Pretty little Jeffery, with his pretty little colorful strands of hair, with his pretty little breakable smile…

No. I had to stop thinking like this.

But God…

So pretty.

Oh, no, Jeffery, you wouldn't make me think this way. You were my victim—part of my game and he wasn't going to die, not if I can help it. He can't die…not unless I kill him. No. I controlled it. I controlled Jeff's death. I controlled his life. He was mine. All mine.

And Matty, dear Matty, I wasn't going to share.

~ . b l e e d . ~

**NO SHARING. NO! MINE! XD.**

**Kassandra Diaz belongs to me…for like, ever. She's MAH METALLIGRAM. She ish so awesome, she combined the awesomeness of HIM and Metallica into a **_**Metalligram**_**, XP.**

**FAIR. I OBTAINED HER FIRST. **

…**MINE!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…**

**I love her. X3.**

**X Sam.**


	2. Horror & Blood

**What lyrics? XD. That's suckish poetry, babe, at it's best. :3 I love you.**

~ . b l e e d . ~

I woke up late at night.

It was as if I had no soul after John had died, and I might as well would have. But I wouldn't let the pain stop me…no, there was life—and then, I walked towards Jeff, who was sound asleep, his head pressing on the pillow, his body curled up into such an adorable little position. _Mine_.

The only thing that made me feel like I was worth something. I stroked Jeff's bare hip and then I knelt down and bit it, causing Jeff to groan in his sleep and press his legs tighter together.

_Cute_.

I could feel the blood rush towards my face as I slipped inside of bed with Jeff, the emptiness in me filled with something, I didn't care what it was or what it felt like, but as long as it was something, and the emptiness was gone, then it was worth risking everything I had ever come to love and know. I continued to stroke Jeff's hip, and pressed my head against his back and then there were whimpers falling out of his lips, as if he was dreaming of something horrific.

Oh yes. Jeff foresaw the darkness, my thoughts, the thoughts that I will do to him… I will make him mine. Whether he liked it or not.

Jeff jumped up when my hand was securely holding onto his hip and then he turned to look at me then security wrapped around his eyes, as if he was expecting something else, something horrible…and then he held onto his chest, as if telling himself that he was going to stop his heart from palpitating. He grabbed onto the phone and sat on the edge of the bed and I realized that sweat was falling out of his forehead, he was holding onto my heart…

Whatever he was dreaming of must've been bad if he was hyperventilating so badly…

"Hello?"

Jeff's voice was filled with some sort of terror. He was pale for now, paler than pale… the pale tan flesh of his was sucked out of its flesh tone.

"Hello?" Jeff was hyperventilating even worse and worse…and I thought that his heart would stop working in a minute. I could feel his heart pounding into my chest and I could feel the hot, short breaths falling out of his lips and then calmness overtook his face. "You're fine…nah, it was just a bad dream…I…I need you around, Matty."

**NO.**

**NO.**

_**Not darling Matty. No, no, he won't live if he came here.**_ I found myself pouncing on top of Jeff and the phone fell from his hand, landing on the floor. I scrambled towards the floor and shut the phone towards its receiver, and then looked back at Jeff, who was filled with confusion. "Mike?"

I had no answer.

I just didn't want that ravenette into our house. No, this was Jeff's and mine's house and Jeff…belonged to _**me**_. I stared at Jeff, who was staring at me as if there was something incredibly wrong with me, and I pressed my lips against his, that was it. I felt the tenderness of his lips, the way his chest rocked against mine, and I wanted the blood there—but no, at the same time, visions of the bloody accident with John had invaded my mind…

My hands were trailing across Jeff's back, the feeling of Jeff's breathing, and the mixture of dead and alive—something I've come to love. He pulled away from me, and then I kissed his forehead, his cheek, his lips, everywhere I could on his face, the warmth burning and the coldness driving away from our bodies, until it was just warmth against warmth, a candle light being lit in the darkness of the souls of two people as they touched and connected. But I wanted more…more of him, I wanted the touchable love that I could have. I wanted to feel whole.

Then Jeff pulled the ring off my finger which caused me to throw him onto the floor, his eyes snapping open with horror as I got on top of him, almost tearing his hand away as I grabbed onto my ring, hyperventilating and looking over at my precious little memory of him, the solid thing of him that I could keep and Jeff was trying to take it away from me. He stared at me and then reached for the ring again, as if he wanted it off of me.

"…no." I refused to give Jeff my ring.

Jeff's lips pressed against my neck, his sleek tongue massaging the salty flesh there, his hands around my waist as his fingers went to his shirt and he pulled it off, exposing pale tan flesh, dabbed against the color of the moonlight, a cropped tank top that showed the movement of Jeff's stomach and the breathing technique that made his shoulders grind forward in a graceful, feline sway.

"Give it to me."

He didn't want the ring. No, it reminded him of something else—something that I wasn't allowed to know. I just locked the ring around my finger and I touched at his hip, making him moan softly at that touch alone as warmth burned through both of us and I took off the tight pants, forcefully sliding them off and then tearing it off at the end so that Jeff was only clad in a black cropped top and his matching panties. I pressed the cold metal of my ring towards his belly button, causing him to let out a high-pitched moan… and then I bit down at his underwear, it being enough to rock his hips forward, trying to get me to touch him…it felt good to have dominance over my possession, my only obsession.

Just one thing that made me feel better…I needed the knife…I needed it…I grabbed onto the drawer, letting it fall and I grabbed onto the knife and I didn't want to do this to Jeff but I needed to. It made me feel sufficed and then Jeff stood up, running away from me as I followed the half-naked Jeff around the house, and he jumped over the counter in the kitchen, my knife driving through the calf of his leg so that he dropped towards the floor. His head made a great impact with the tiled floor.

I grinned and watched as the blood pooled out of the wound of his foot as he crossed himself, his panties pressing against his ass so perfectly…delicious. _Mine_. I grabbed onto his feet, and pushed him forward so that his stomach was pressing against my thigh as I dragged him outside, into the garden, pushing him against a bench and then jumping onto his stomach, causing him to sit up straight at the sudden jolt of agony.

"…Mike…"

My knife dug into his side, it felt so good, to make his soul bleed as well, as he pressed his lips against my own, tears of horror blurring out of his eyes…he was scared and confused and I loved it. I loved the feeling of my scared little Jeffy holding onto my shoulders as he kissed me, as if I could control if he got hurt or not—and I did. I loved that he had so much faith in dominance I never believed I had. I slid the knife underneath his top and drove it upwards, so it cut the top and I let the knife drive downwards before it reached its escape. With that, I tore off his already torn top so that his chest could finally breathe…

_Bleed_, Jeffery.

I slid the knife down Jeff's panties, when cutting the fabric, I also pressed the knife towards his flesh, allowing the blood to pour…it made me feel so addicted, so reckless, and I knew that John would've cried if he'd known any of the twisted thoughts of me but I needed the blood…I didn't want it. I just needed it, as if I was high at the sight of the seeping blood…I had to see it pour, I needed Jeff's blood, Jeff's soul, Jeff's heart…every part of him…I needed him. I threw the knife off, my fingers tearing off the fabric so that nothing was left, so that he was naked and pressing himself against the grass.

He was my prey now.

And I was the predator. In seconds, it was a skin on skin fight, and I needed the blood of him. Needed all of him. I pushed myself inside of him, only to feel Jeff, all of him, the blood, the flesh, the soul, his hands around my neck, pulling me as close as he could have… he didn't care about the blood. He could feel what I feel. An explosion of feeling…something to feel…

I kept on pushing in and out of him. Hearing Jeff's breaths and I could almost fear his heartbeat quicken alongside my own as I spilled my load inside of him, him breathing heavily as he pressed his head against my chest. "Mike…" he was so fearful, so confused, and so adorable.

I pushed out and felt himself push upwards, soon enough, our tongues entangled in a mess of feeling. That feeling was all I needed from Jeff, and all Jeff needed from me. His hands around my waist as he pressed me down, tighter and tighter.

"Matty…" he said, in pure bliss.

"_**No**_!"

That was when my rage had taken control of me.

Teeth plunged down onto Jeff's fragile flesh, biting so hard as I tried to tear if off, my fingers digging into his flesh, just to see something dismember the flesh…to have it as horrible as I was feeling right now. He deserved it, for saying his name. My fingers were tearing at the soft flesh, my teeth biting and scratching and it wasn't enough—no, I grabbed onto a rock from the garden's grassy floor and throwing it at the glass door, bits and pieces of glass fell in seconds and I grabbed onto them, pressing them hard and I went insane. I didn't know how I wanted to dismember his flesh, but I did…he was crying out, scared, completely scared and I was no longer human, just a bloodthirsty monster who was filled with rage and fury and taking it out on Jeff—and it felt good.

It felt so good.

I was panting and he was crying, screaming…I just noticed the screams. I kept on hitting me even then. Scream all you want, you little bitch…scream, 'cause this little person of pain inside of me was screaming too—how could you be so perfect? No, it wasn't fair…Jeffery can't stay perfect forever. I kept on stabbing him…it felt so right then two arms wrapped around me and pushed me away and I was moving, scratching, biting, and it felt so good to be so out of control.

"Jeff!"

Matt's voice.

I threw myself on top of Matt, stabbing the glass near his heart, close enough to puncture something insanely important as Jeff walked over to his brother, gasping and standing there, with shaking legs and a blood stained body.

"Here's your Matty!"

And then for some reason, I just broke one of the legs of the chair that had a weak support and it fell apart, as I hit him over and over again. I felt so alive…to be so out of control and still have so much power, recklessly hurting him…watching his eyes puncture with horror as sweet little Mike stabbed and hit and bit and spit.

Jeff was holding onto my waist. "No! I love him! I love you so much, Matty!"

"I love you too…"

"Not like that!" Jeff shook his head, tears springing from his eyes.

"…I love you…I want to-"another stab against his hip, he cringed in pain. _**Oh no fairytale romances here. Jeffery was mine. Your services were not needed, Matthew.**_

"_I want to marry you…"_ Matt's voice was raspy and soft, holding onto Jeff's hand, where a bunch of rings and bracelets held the tiny hand.

"_I love you…"_ Matt continued, tears pooling into his eyes. _"I want to have…children with you…"_

Jeff was shaking and trembling, with one last final thrust of the wood into Matt's heart, Matt twisted in pain before all life and color was drained away from his body and Jeff was standing there and there was so much blood…so addictive…so lovely…

I used the stick to draw. I was dancing on the inside and Jeff was crying in anguish… and it was so delicious on him and that was when I pounced onto him again, when he was crying and he was kicking and trying to tell me to get off of him as I pushed inside of him, him fucking in his own brother's blood…in the room with the stench of the corpse of the love of his life.

Touché, Michael. _Touché_.

It felt so good as he tried to get off me. His body was moving so fast and I was moving along to the pulsing rhythm of my heart beating quickly into me, his cries fed me, his tears made the security blanket inside me laugh, and the more he was afraid, the more I wanted to hurt him and he was bleeding from the sex…so much blood and fluid pooling from him…and I pulled off, grinning as Jeff stared down at his the poodle of his blood and Matt's blood.

A tear stained face and sad little eyes. I grinned and pushed Jeff's chin upwards as I kissed him once more, feeling the softness and the moisture…demure…he didn't even resist but he didn't submit into the kiss either. I pulled off and he whimpered. "Why?" he whispered, pressing his legs together and pushing them upwards, looking at Matt and shaking his body, slowly crawling towards them.

I knew he must've been in agony. Even crawling seemed to be difficult for him as he collapsed on top of Matt, holding onto him, pressing his head against him. "Matty…Matty…I got hurt…Matty…"

Pathetic.

He'd learn to depend on me like that. I was wrapping my arms around him, he didn't resist as he held onto Matt, as tight as he can with those weak arms of his. His eyes burning with tears. His face pale and sobs fell from his lips. He looked horrible. The pain didn't matter as much as the dead Matt Hardy did.

Then it was just the bleeding silence.

And nothing more than just Jeff holding onto Matt… and sleeping on top of him. I slipped away, and called the police, screaming about that happened in my house as I walked into the room, grabbing Jeff's body and pushing him away. "No! No!" Jeff was screaming, reaching for the corpse. "NO! Matty! Matty!"

"He's dead." I spat out, viciously, pushing a tile off the floor, and throwing him inside the kitchen tile in the tight, damp place before placing the tile again. The police then was an easy job as they told me that it'll be fine…took the corpse to see what happened to him and suggesting that it may be one of the local killers before walking away… I cleaned up the rest of the mess myself. The blood…with my tongue and my mop. Then when I was sure all was neat and tidy, when everyone was gone and everything was right, I opened the kitchen tile and found Jeff there, asleep, holding and gripping onto his own body, trying to imagine that it was Matt's…

Adorable, no?

~ . b l e e d . ~

**Psychopath. XD.**

**X Sam. :3**


	3. End & Angel

**What lyrics? XD. That's suckish poetry, babe, at it's best. :3 I love you.**

~ . b l e e d . ~

I woke up late at night.

It was as if I had no soul after John had died, and I might as well would have. But I wouldn't let the pain stop me…no, there was life—and then, I walked towards Jeff, who was sound asleep, his head pressing on the pillow, his body curled up into such an adorable little position. _Mine_.

The only thing that made me feel like I was worth something. I stroked Jeff's bare hip and then I knelt down and bit it, causing Jeff to groan in his sleep and press his legs tighter together.

_Cute_.

I could feel the blood rush towards my face as I slipped inside of bed with Jeff, the emptiness in me filled with something, I didn't care what it was or what it felt like, but as long as it was something, and the emptiness was gone, then it was worth risking everything I had ever come to love and know. I continued to stroke Jeff's hip, and pressed my head against his back and then there were whimpers falling out of his lips, as if he was dreaming of something horrific.

Oh yes. Jeff foresaw the darkness, my thoughts, the thoughts that I will do to him… I will make him mine. Whether he liked it or not.

Jeff jumped up when my hand was securely holding onto his hip and then he turned to look at me then security wrapped around his eyes, as if he was expecting something else, something horrible…and then he held onto his chest, as if telling himself that he was going to stop his heart from palpitating. He grabbed onto the phone and sat on the edge of the bed and I realized that sweat was falling out of his forehead, he was holding onto my heart…

Whatever he was dreaming of must've been bad if he was hyperventilating so badly…

"Hello?"

Jeff's voice was filled with some sort of terror. He was pale for now, paler than pale… the pale tan flesh of his was sucked out of its flesh tone.

"Hello?" Jeff was hyperventilating even worse and worse…and I thought that his heart would stop working in a minute. I could feel his heart pounding into my chest and I could feel the hot, short breaths falling out of his lips and then calmness overtook his face. "You're fine…nah, it was just a bad dream…I…I need you around, Matty."

**NO.**

**NO.**

_**Not darling Matty. No, no, he won't live if he came here.**_ I found myself pouncing on top of Jeff and the phone fell from his hand, landing on the floor. I scrambled towards the floor and shut the phone towards its receiver, and then looked back at Jeff, who was filled with confusion. "Mike?"

I had no answer.

I just didn't want that ravenette into our house. No, this was Jeff's and mine's house and Jeff…belonged to _**me**_. I stared at Jeff, who was staring at me as if there was something incredibly wrong with me, and I pressed my lips against his, that was it. I felt the tenderness of his lips, the way his chest rocked against mine, and I wanted the blood there—but no, at the same time, visions of the bloody accident with John had invaded my mind…

My hands were trailing across Jeff's back, the feeling of Jeff's breathing, and the mixture of dead and alive—something I've come to love. He pulled away from me, and then I kissed his forehead, his cheek, his lips, everywhere I could on his face, the warmth burning and the coldness driving away from our bodies, until it was just warmth against warmth, a candle light being lit in the darkness of the souls of two people as they touched and connected. But I wanted more…more of him, I wanted the touchable love that I could have. I wanted to feel whole.

Then Jeff pulled the ring off my finger which caused me to throw him onto the floor, his eyes snapping open with horror as I got on top of him, almost tearing his hand away as I grabbed onto my ring, hyperventilating and looking over at my precious little memory of him, the solid thing of him that I could keep and Jeff was trying to take it away from me. He stared at me and then reached for the ring again, as if he wanted it off of me.

"…no." I refused to give Jeff my ring.

Jeff's lips pressed against my neck, his sleek tongue massaging the salty flesh there, his hands around my waist as his fingers went to his shirt and he pulled it off, exposing pale tan flesh, dabbed against the color of the moonlight, a cropped tank top that showed the movement of Jeff's stomach and the breathing technique that made his shoulders grind forward in a graceful, feline sway.

"Give it to me."

He didn't want the ring. No, it reminded him of something else—something that I wasn't allowed to know. I just locked the ring around my finger and I touched at his hip, making him moan softly at that touch alone as warmth burned through both of us and I took off the tight pants, forcefully sliding them off and then tearing it off at the end so that Jeff was only clad in a black cropped top and his matching panties. I pressed the cold metal of my ring towards his belly button, causing him to let out a high-pitched moan… and then I bit down at his underwear, it being enough to rock his hips forward, trying to get me to touch him…it felt good to have dominance over my possession, my only obsession.

Just one thing that made me feel better…I needed the knife…I needed it…I grabbed onto the drawer, letting it fall and I grabbed onto the knife and I didn't want to do this to Jeff but I needed to. It made me feel sufficed and then Jeff stood up, running away from me as I followed the half-naked Jeff around the house, and he jumped over the counter in the kitchen, my knife driving through the calf of his leg so that he dropped towards the floor. His head made a great impact with the tiled floor.

I grinned and watched as the blood pooled out of the wound of his foot as he crossed himself, his panties pressing against his ass so perfectly…delicious. _Mine_. I grabbed onto his feet, and pushed him forward so that his stomach was pressing against my thigh as I dragged him outside, into the garden, pushing him against a bench and then jumping onto his stomach, causing him to sit up straight at the sudden jolt of agony.

"…Mike…"

My knife dug into his side, it felt so good, to make his soul bleed as well, as he pressed his lips against my own, tears of horror blurring out of his eyes…he was scared and confused and I loved it. I loved the feeling of my scared little Jeffy holding onto my shoulders as he kissed me, as if I could control if he got hurt or not—and I did. I loved that he had so much faith in dominance I never believed I had. I slid the knife underneath his top and drove it upwards, so it cut the top and I let the knife drive downwards before it reached its escape. With that, I tore off his already torn top so that his chest could finally breathe…

_Bleed_, Jeffery.

I slid the knife down Jeff's panties, when cutting the fabric, I also pressed the knife towards his flesh, allowing the blood to pour…it made me feel so addicted, so reckless, and I knew that John would've cried if he'd known any of the twisted thoughts of me but I needed the blood…I didn't want it. I just needed it, as if I was high at the sight of the seeping blood…I had to see it pour, I needed Jeff's blood, Jeff's soul, Jeff's heart…every part of him…I needed him. I threw the knife off, my fingers tearing off the fabric so that nothing was left, so that he was naked and pressing himself against the grass.

He was my prey now.

And I was the predator. In seconds, it was a skin on skin fight, and I needed the blood of him. Needed all of him. I pushed myself inside of him, only to feel Jeff, all of him, the blood, the flesh, the soul, his hands around my neck, pulling me as close as he could have… he didn't care about the blood. He could feel what I feel. An explosion of feeling…something to feel…

I kept on pushing in and out of him. Hearing Jeff's breaths and I could almost fear his heartbeat quicken alongside my own as I spilled my load inside of him, him breathing heavily as he pressed his head against my chest. "Mike…" he was so fearful, so confused, and so adorable.

I pushed out and felt himself push upwards, soon enough, our tongues entangled in a mess of feeling. That feeling was all I needed from Jeff, and all Jeff needed from me. His hands around my waist as he pressed me down, tighter and tighter.

"Matty…" he said, in pure bliss.

"_**No**_!"

That was when my rage had taken control of me.

Teeth plunged down onto Jeff's fragile flesh, biting so hard as I tried to tear if off, my fingers digging into his flesh, just to see something dismember the flesh…to have it as horrible as I was feeling right now. He deserved it, for saying his name. My fingers were tearing at the soft flesh, my teeth biting and scratching and it wasn't enough—no, I grabbed onto a rock from the garden's grassy floor and throwing it at the glass door, bits and pieces of glass fell in seconds and I grabbed onto them, pressing them hard and I went insane. I didn't know how I wanted to dismember his flesh, but I did…he was crying out, scared, completely scared and I was no longer human, just a bloodthirsty monster who was filled with rage and fury and taking it out on Jeff—and it felt good.

It felt so good.

I was panting and he was crying, screaming…I just noticed the screams. I kept on hitting me even then. Scream all you want, you little bitch…scream, 'cause this little person of pain inside of me was screaming too—how could you be so perfect? No, it wasn't fair…Jeffery can't stay perfect forever. I kept on stabbing him…it felt so right then two arms wrapped around me and pushed me away and I was moving, scratching, biting, and it felt so good to be so out of control.

"Jeff!"

Matt's voice.

I threw myself on top of Matt, stabbing the glass near his heart, close enough to puncture something insanely important as Jeff walked over to his brother, gasping and standing there, with shaking legs and a blood stained body.

"Here's your Matty!"

And then for some reason, I just broke one of the legs of the chair that had a weak support and it fell apart, as I hit him over and over again. I felt so alive…to be so out of control and still have so much power, recklessly hurting him…watching his eyes puncture with horror as sweet little Mike stabbed and hit and bit and spit.

Jeff was holding onto my waist. "No! I love him! I love you so much, Matty!"

"I love you too…"

"Not like that!" Jeff shook his head, tears springing from his eyes.

"…I love you…I want to-"another stab against his hip, he cringed in pain. _**Oh no fairytale romances here. Jeffery was mine. Your services were not needed, Matthew.**_

"_I want to marry you…"_ Matt's voice was raspy and soft, holding onto Jeff's hand, where a bunch of rings and bracelets held the tiny hand.

"_I love you…"_ Matt continued, tears pooling into his eyes. _"I want to have…children with you…"_

Jeff was shaking and trembling, with one last final thrust of the wood into Matt's heart, Matt twisted in pain before all life and color was drained away from his body and Jeff was standing there and there was so much blood…so addictive…so lovely…

I used the stick to draw. I was dancing on the inside and Jeff was crying in anguish… and it was so delicious on him and that was when I pounced onto him again, when he was crying and he was kicking and trying to tell me to get off of him as I pushed inside of him, him fucking in his own brother's blood…in the room with the stench of the corpse of the love of his life.

Touché, Michael. _Touché_.

It felt so good as he tried to get off me. His body was moving so fast and I was moving along to the pulsing rhythm of my heart beating quickly into me, his cries fed me, his tears made the security blanket inside me laugh, and the more he was afraid, the more I wanted to hurt him and he was bleeding from the sex…so much blood and fluid pooling from him…and I pulled off, grinning as Jeff stared down at his the poodle of his blood and Matt's blood.

A tear stained face and sad little eyes. I grinned and pushed Jeff's chin upwards as I kissed him once more, feeling the softness and the moisture…demure…he didn't even resist but he didn't submit into the kiss either. I pulled off and he whimpered. "Why?" he whispered, pressing his legs together and pushing them upwards, looking at Matt and shaking his body, slowly crawling towards them.

I knew he must've been in agony. Even crawling seemed to be difficult for him as he collapsed on top of Matt, holding onto him, pressing his head against him. "Matty…Matty…I got hurt…Matty…"

Pathetic.

He'd learn to depend on me like that. I was wrapping my arms around him, he didn't resist as he held onto Matt, as tight as he can with those weak arms of his. His eyes burning with tears. His face pale and sobs fell from his lips. He looked horrible. The pain didn't matter as much as the dead Matt Hardy did.

Then it was just the bleeding silence.

And nothing more than just Jeff holding onto Matt… and sleeping on top of him. I slipped away, and called the police, screaming about that happened in my house as I walked into the room, grabbing Jeff's body and pushing him away. "No! No!" Jeff was screaming, reaching for the corpse. "NO! Matty! Matty!"

"He's dead." I spat out, viciously, pushing a tile off the floor, and throwing him inside the kitchen tile in the tight, damp place before placing the tile again. The police then was an easy job as they told me that it'll be fine…took the corpse to see what happened to him and suggesting that it may be one of the local killers before walking away… I cleaned up the rest of the mess myself. The blood…with my tongue and my mop. Then when I was sure all was neat and tidy, when everyone was gone and everything was right, I opened the kitchen tile and found Jeff there, asleep, holding and gripping onto his own body, trying to imagine that it was Matt's…

Adorable, no?

~ . b l e e d . ~

**Psychopath. XD.**

**X Sam. :3**


End file.
